Naruto And Pokemon? Time For A New Adventure!
by TriXer
Summary: This is my first fanfic. And I'm going to do my best! So please read and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy!
1. The Reality Dream

**Notice: I don't own either Pokemon or Naruto. This is just a story maked up from my own fantasy =P Also in the first part of this chapter (in the dream) Naruto is 11 years old and Mewtwo is very young too. Just so you know. I hope you will enjoy reading this. Though my english isn't so good. I'm from Sweden damn it! What do you expect? At least i'm better to write and talk than some other people I know _ However. Good luck to reading this. It will make you go all numb xD**

* * *

**_Chapter 1._**

**_The Reality Dream._**

''Alone...'' A deep and sad voice whispered from the darkness. It was completly dark, black. The boy had never liked the feeling of darkness. It felt so heavy and... it really hurted him.

''Who's there?'' The boy asked with a great fear in his voice. ''Why am I all alone?... Why does no one want to play or be with me. I'm locked up in this lab. With all these scientists hurting me.'' The creature said quietly while sobbing and wiping it's tears. The boy didn't know what he was going to say. After all. He was talking to something that wasn't human. This just didn't feel right. Something was wrong. A very strange aura was around that creature. The boy could sense that. An evil aura?

''Blood'' The creature said and smirked. ''Huh?'' Was the only thing the boy could get out from his mouth. He was still frighten of this creature that had popped up from nowhere. ''What did you say?'' The boy asked, even though he had heard it, the first time.

''Blood, Yes... That's the only thing I really want to see, to feel. Getting all soaked in it. Watching all humans getting killed. All this makes my blood run wild. And it feels good saying it.

Now the boy was really afraid. What does that creature have to do with him? And why is he inside his mind and dreams? And what does he want? These questions felt like they could go on forever. But it wouldn't lead anywhere. ''It sounds like you have a real hell'' The boy said while thinking about himself. Everyone that was mean and only looked at him as a monster. He had no one to play with. Not anyone that would care if he died. He was just a monster that they would be better without. He shaked his head to get away from these thoughts. And focused on the creature.

''You know. I have a real hell too. But...''

''I don't want your sympathy'' It said while looking at him with anger. The boy swallowed and squeaked his teeth. Just wish that all of this would just go away and leave him alone. He didn't want to think about how bad life was. Just let life go on. And maybe it would be better soon. ''Tell me creature. What's your name?''

''Why do you care?''

''Because... We're the same'' He said with a sad tone in his voice. ''The same?... You and me?... Haha, please. Don't make me laugh. You could never understand how it feels to be locked up in a cage. Never be enable to be with others, or even breath fresh air. Nothing here has.... meaning.... I'm all alone.

''I'm here, right?'' The boy answered quickly.

That really shocked the creature. But it was only for a second. After that the creature went to the same angry looking eyes and stared at the boy. Like he could kill him whenever he felt like it. And of course, the boy felt this. But still... Deep inside his own heart he knew that the creature was good. Somehow.... He knew that.

''My name is Mewtwo'' The creature said slowly with his eyes looking down, like it was a floor beneath his feet. But after all. This was just a dream they was in. Floating in mid-air. Nothing around. Only darkness. ''Mewtwo?... I see... That fits'' The boy said and smiled a little. Quickly, Mewtwo raised his head and looked much more angry this time.

''Do you mean it fits a **nobody** like me?''

''No, no'' He sweatdropped and held up his hands infront of himself. ''I didn't mean like that... What I meant was that it fits you. Because you look so cool'' The boy said and smiled once again, trying to make the creature abit more relaxed. Mewtwo looked up, not on the sky. Because it didn't excist there. But it seemed like he saw something. But really it was nothing. He sighed.

''Mewtwo is not a cool name... It only means that I'm a number two... A loser'' He said disappointed.

''No... No way...''

''It's the truth. However... What is your name boy?'' Mewtwo asked when he had calm down, and wasn't angry anymore. ''I'm Naruto Uzumaki'' He said and gave Mewtwo a thumb up and a smile. ''Naruto...'' Mewtwo said quietly for himself. ''Okey, then I know another **useless thing** in this world''

Naruto sweatdropped. ''HEY! What do you mean by useless thing?!'' He screamed out loud.

''It is just what is sounds like'' Mewtwo said and smirked**. **''You!'' Naruto started to swim through the air like it was water ''You stupid creature! When I get you.... You really will be liquidated!'' Mewtwo only laughed to that. As the laugh was getting further, and further away from Naruto and he didn't got any closer to Mewtwo. Only further away from him.

He woked up. Covered in sweat. Breathing heavyly. He didn't move a finger. Just stayed in the bed.

''What was that dream?... It wasn't just a dream... It was real... That creature seemed so lonely and sad. I wish I had done something more to help him!'' Naruto thought.

He was looking down on his hand that was shaking, while sitting on the bed thinking about what he had seen. ''I can still feel the pain in my chest. That creature. Mewtwo was his name. Why does it feel like it's not the last time we have seen each other?.'' He sighed as he pulled on his clothes. Walked forward until he was at the door, opened it slowly, the same when he closed it.

''The world is not fair'' He thought right before the door closed.

_**5 years later**_

This was a perfect day to just lay down on a roof in Konoha and relax. It was very hot, the sun was shining very bright. And it had not been many missions lately.

''Hmm, it's a bit boring that nothing is happening at the moment. Even Kakashi is hurt from playing hero at the last mission. So I can't train either.'' He thought and sighed. When he opened his eyes he saw Shikamaru standing infront of him. Naruto got so scared that he flew backwards.

''Shikamaru! Don't you dare scare me like that again!'' He scremed and pointed at Shikamaru.

''Tss... How troublesome... I would rather have been home sleeping if it wasn't for all the missions I got lately''

Naruto ears wided. As he start sulking. ''Why?... Why haven't I got any missions? When a lazy guy like you get it?...''

Shikamaru rubbed his head ''Well, what I really came to tell you, is that you got a mission now''

Naruto stopped sulking and looked at Shikamaru with glowing eyes ''Really!?'' Shikamaru forced himself to smile lightly ''At least I think so. Tsunade want to see you right away''

Fast as the wind, Naruto was gone from the roof. Shikamaru standing there thinking about what Tsunade had told him to do.

**_Flashback_**

''Shikamaru, I want you to gather some people to this mission... Those you see fit'' Tsunade said without taking her eyes of the pappers. Shikamaru was standing infront of Tsunade's desk where she was sitting, writing on **the new mission list.**

''What is this about?''

''This is the first mission ever. That is not in this world'' Shikamaru looked really suprised when she said that. He couldn't believe what he have heard.

''W-what do you mean Tsunade?''

''Like I said, it's not in this world. Very complicated to tell. But, I will tell you Shikamaru. Though you must promise not to tell anyone what you hear from now on. You got it?'' Tsunade said, finally meeting her eyes with Shikamaru's, as she had her elbows on the desk, the fingers crossing each other. Shikamaru stayed silence as she start to tell him about it.

**_End of flashback_**

''This mission is going to be troublesome, but I have to do my best. I won't let anyone die again. Like Asuma did'' Shikamaru was sitting on the roof thinking back to where the ninja life was just something he saw as a pain in the ass. He had not encouter such strong opponents before, as Hidan and Kakuza. But he really got his revenge. In that moment he decided. ''Alright, now I know what people I want to take with me on this mission'' He said loud to himself and smiled, as he went after Naruto to see Tsunade and tell her what ppl he had choose.

**The End of the First Chapter**

So tell me... Is this good enough to stay up on this site?

''Not really... I'm disappointed''

Ka- Kakashi! Where the hell did you come from?! I thought you was in the hospital!..

''Nope... My wounds are gone now.''

I should have said **Mental Hospital**.....

''You just did!''

Ops!

''Lighting Blade!''

Nooo!!!

And so.... Kakashi smashed into the writer... making him paralyzed.

''I hope you kids learned something from this!... Bye for now!''

Paralyze me?... and then just disappear... I will get you next time Kakashi..


	2. Gather The Team AND Mewtwo's Countdown

_**Notice: I still don't own either Naruto or Pokemon. Just read. And I hope you like it ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Gather The Team AND Mewtwo's Countdown**_

Naruto was finally in the Hokage's room waiting for orders. When Tsunade told him about the mission. Naruto was really confused when he listened to her. All of it. It didn't make any sense. How could they be going to another world? That sounds just crazy!

''W- what are you saying?! What do you mean by another dimension?''

''Naruto. It may sound unreal. Because this has never been done before.'' Tsunade took out a box and put it on the desk and pulled out something round. She gave the thing to Naruto.

Naruto was confused. ''What is this?''

Tsunade turned around the chair and looked out of the window. ''With that you can open the portal. I have already told Shikamaru how to do it.''

Naruto took some steps closer to the desk and was really frustrated about all this wierd portal and dimension talk.

''Wait a minute. You order me to come here. Telling me that we are going to another dimension or whatever it is. What is this mission about anyway?! And why did you gave me this thing?''

She responded very quickly. ''To make that orb work. It must be someone that can produce alot of chakra. And as you know. Shikamaru doesn't have that kind of chakra. But you Naruto. You have that chakra, that even surpasses mine.''

Naruto was shocked by those words and at the same time he felt happy. He was getting closer and closer to Sasuke each day. He could feel that. Just a little bit more now. And maybe... Just maybe... He would be able to bring Sasuke home.

When Tsunade and Naruto were done talking and Naruto was on his way out. Shikamaru came in.

''Tsunade, I have decided which people I'm going to take with me on this mission, except me and Naruto of course.'' He said as he looked and smiled at Naruto. And Naruto smiled back at him.

''All right, tell me.'' Tsunade start to write down the names that Shikamaru told her.

''What is this Shikamaru? Why is it only three others you want to take with you?''

''Well, I have a reason for that. Think like this: If we were about to send out even more people on this mission. We will risk the safety of the whole village.''

Tsunades eyes narrowed. ''What do you mean?''

''I have been thinking alot about this mission.'' He paused for two seconds. ''And came to the conclusion that it would be best if the most shinobi stayed in the village. As we all know. This mission isn't an ordinary one. It will require alot of time too. That's why. If the information would leak out to the other villages, that most of our shinobi's was gone.''

''They may attack us.'' Tsunade ended. ''That's right.'' Shikamaru added.

Tsunade sat on the chair looking at Shikamaru as she was thinking. ''_I really hope you know what you are doing Shikamaru.''_ Tsunade thought and bited her finger. After a minute she agreed to it.

''Alright Shikamaru, I'll trust your judgement. But remember. Don't do anything stupid out there.''

''Yeah, I know.'' He said as he walked towards the door.

Tsunade looked at Shikamaru and sighed. ''Shikamaru. It wasn't your fault.'' Tsunade said before he had reached the handle and his hand stopped.

''You haven't got over it, have you?. I can see it in your eyes Shikamaru.'' His eyes showed no expression at all as he stood there, facing the door.

At this time, Naruto looked from Tsunade to Shikamaru. ''What does she mean?'' He thought curiously.

''The death of Asuma, you haven't got over it...'' She said with a low tone in her voice. Shikamaru's hand started to shake and his eyes wided, it almost looked like he was going to cry.

But he decided to bury those feelings. He turned around his head and looked Tsunade in the face. And she was shocked, to see how he smiled at her.

''I won't let any of my friends die again.'' He said as he opened the door and went out from the room.

Right about then, Naruto start to think about Asuma. Everything he had learned from him. The training they had gone through together. Naruto really wanted to help Shikamaru. But what could he do to help him. Shikamaru had been very close to Asuma. They had been very good friends. Just like....

In that moment, Naruto start to think about Sasuke again. ''_Just you wait Sasuke, I'm going to take you home soon.''_ He smiled at that thought as he looked at Tsunade and nodded.

''I'll better get going now!'' He said with a big smile on his face and ran towards the door. ''Do your best, Naruto!'' Tsunade said encouraging.

''Yes!''

He ran out from the room, down the hall and jumped from roof to roof in Konoha. As he stopped and looked at the village and thought. ''_This will be the last time I see Konoha in a long time_._ I hope Sakura will miss me. Though she is pretty violent._'' He start to imagine Sakura was hitting him in the face. Because he had said something wrong like he always do. When he thought about that he laid down on the roof because he was really afraid now. ''_S- Sakura is dangerous. If I say something wrong... I really will be killed.'' _As he shaked his head and stopped thinking about it, and he got up. He started to wonder what people would be coming along on the mission.

''Shino?... Nah, he is just an idi-''

''Naruto...'' A voice suddenly appeard and Naruto was freaked out, taking some steps backwards, wondering what in the hell it was. The voice continued ''Do you know what day it is?''

Naruto saw the person and notice it was,

''Shino!'' Naruto's mouth was wide opened, as he pointed at Shino.

''I'll asked you what day it was.'' Shino was now right infront of Naruto's face.

Naruto sweatdropped. ''Well... I don't really kno-'' He started. But Shino interrupt him.

''Naruto... This is a day when you're not going to talk behind your own friend's back. That's because... They are going to treat you as they are being treated by you.''

Naruto swallowed and nodded. Shino then took some steps backwards from Naruto.

''You freak! You always appear right infront of me! Being all scary and no fun!'' Naruto screamed and was really annoyed.

''I'm only giving you some advices, don't be so angry.'' Shino said and disappeared.

_''Now I really know that I hate that guy_!'' He thought and sat down on the roof.

When he had been sitting on the roof for about ten minutes and forgot about Shino. He really wanted to go and see what people Shikamaru had gather. So he went out looking for Shikamaru. But Naruto couldn't find him anywhere. He was gone. But then, something came to his mind.

''_Yes, of course. I'm sure he is there!''_ He thought and maxed out his speed. By each step he was getting closer. And someone's ear catched the sound from the footsteps. When Naruto was finally at the place. He saw Shikamaru stand there, infront of Asuma's grave. Shikamaru noticed Naruto.

''Naruto?... How did you know?'' He asked surprised.

''It was only a guess.'' Naruto said as he came and stood beside Shikamaru. Looking at the grave. ''He was a great guy.'' He continued.

''A great teacher. Bad at shougi though.'' Shikamaru said and chuckled. Naruto looked at Shikamaru and smiled. ''You know, I'm abit jealous of you Shikamaru. That you have a great teacher like Asuma. Though he isn't with us right now. I'm sure he is looking at us now. Giving us strength.'' Naruto was looking up on the sky and so was Shikamaru.

''Thanks Naruto. And by the way, it's time for us to meet the people that I have chosen for this mission.''

''Where are they?'' Naruto asked. ''There.'' Shikamaru said and nodded with his head towards them. Naruto turned around and saw them. ''Wait, why is it just two of them?'' Naruto asked Shikamaru.

''I can see that. But don't you worry, Naruto. He will come soon enough.'' Naruto nodded lightly to that.

The other two was coming towards Naruto and Shikamaru.

''It's been a long time, Naruto!'' The first voice said.

''It's good to see you.'' The second voice said.

''Sakura! And... Neji?'' Naruto said and didn't look so happy about it.

Shikamaru noticed that and asked Naruto. ''What is it?'' Naruto looked at Shikamaru and pointed at Neji.

''What is an outsider doing on my team?''

Neji heard that and got abit angry about Naruto's attitude. ''So that is how you welcome someone that you haven't seen in months, huh? Naruto.''

Naruto just smiled. ''Of course!'' He screamed and took his battle position. ''Come on! I'm ready for you anytime!''

Neji only laughed at that. ''Haha, I'm not the one you should fight right now. It's another big storm coming your way right now.''

''Umm... What do you me-'' Naruto was interrupted by a sound that came from the sky.

''Naruto! It has been a very long time! That's why.... That's why this is really the time to express or feelings through fist-fighting!'' The voice screamed and was getting closer and closer to Naruto.

''Don't tell me that... Fuzzy eyebrows is on our team...'' Naruto said and sweatdropped. And Shikamaru responded. ''Well, You can't really disclaim what you see. Even if it's troublesome.''

Right then. Naruto got punched from Lee, right in the face. ''How does that feel?'' Lee asked Naruto as he just had been hit.

Naruto smiled. ''Actually... It doesn't hurt at all''

Lee was surprised at that and realized that he had punched a shadow clone.

''Damn it! I didn't expect that to be a shadow clone.'' He thought as he turned around and saw Naruto that was running towards him. And Lee start to run too.

They both suddenly stopped. ''What's this?'' They both said at the exact same time.

''Can we please stop this nonsense and do what we really came here for?'' Shikamaru had used his shadow to stop them and when they had calm down. Shikamaru continued.

''Now when we are all here. We can open the portal with help from that orb you got from Tsunade, Naruto.'' Naruto took out the orb, showing it to everybody. And Shikamaru continued. ''It's acctually not that hard to open the portal, but the chakra control have to be precisely. I hope you are up for it Naruto?''

''You bet I am! Leave it to me.'' Naruto said and started to focus his chakra into the orb.

''What should we do?'' Sakura referred to the rest of the team.

''At the moment. Nothing. It is later on we going to need your and Neji's ability's. This mission is probably one of the hardest we ever done. But I don't doubt that I have done the right decision to take you two with me.''

''What about me then?!'' Lee asked excited. ''I'm sure you picked me. Because I'm the strongest in our age group. You really thought about my ability's! Isn't that right?!'' He said as he was punching the air around him. Shikamaru responded. ''Not really. You were the only one except these two that was available at the moment.'' He said and chuckled quietly for himself as he went over to Naruto.

Shikamaru pulled out a scroll that was made from gold. He placed it on the ground. ''Now I will summon the portal.'' All the others took some steps backwards.

''Naruto, when I have summon the portal, you have to focus really hard. Don't lose control even for a second. If we go in there and you lose control, we may end up in a completely another dimension.''

''Alright! I got it!'' Naruto said loud to Shikamaru as he started to focus his chakra even more.

''Summoning Jutsu!'' Shikamaru had finally done it. He had actually summoned the portal. It looked like a big black hole.

''T- That's just amazing'' Lee said and start to run towards it. ''Wait Lee! Is this really safe?'' Sakura asked Shikamaru that was on his way to the black hole too.

''Of course it is. Though it have never been used before. Let's see it from the bright side. We will be the first ones that will go to another world.'' Shikamaru said and chuckled.

''Well... I don't really think I like that **bright side**.'' She said and sweatdropped.

Right before they went into the portal. Shikamaru wanted to tell them something.

''Okey everyone, it's time to head out. I will tell you about the mission on our way there. And I also know what danger is wating for us. But I will promise you all here now. I won't let anyone of you die. Tsunade would kill me if that happened. That would be troublesome alright. However, I'm responsible for your lives. So-'' He was interrupted by Naruto.

''Come on Shikamaru, you make it sound like we're little kids. We will look out for each other. Isn't that right?''

They all smiled and nodded.

''Alright! Let's go!'' Naruto said loud as they went into the black hole.

What they didn't know what was going to meet them in the other dimension.

_**At the Pokemon World for 2 years ago**_

''I said be quiet, you monster!'' One of the scientists screamed as he was beating the creature. So much that it was bleeding. And the creature was crying quietly.

''Aww, it's sad to see you're ugly face, it almost makes me vomit!'' The man said sarcastically. And just when he was about to hit the creature again. A hand stopped him. And the scientist looked back at the person who had stopped him.

''You're not suppose to treat him like that. Don't you understand that he is a very important experiment. If you kill him, everything has just been a waste of time.'' The other scientist said and was trying to get the other one to calm down. ''Why do you always have to interfere! He is worth hitting.'' The man said and smirked at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo still had a tear in his eye that he swept away. As he stared at the scientists. Of course they was afraid of him. They knew what power that was inside of him. The one that had hit Mewtwo, start to feel very uneasy. Because Mewtwo was staring very angerly at him.

''W- What the fuck are you staring at!'' He screamed out loud and kicked Mewtwo in the stomach. Blood was coming out from Mewtwo's mouth. He couldn't breath... He couldn't do anything. He felt helpless. No one cared about him. He was meant to be alone. Never feel happiness. Just hatred. For all the humans. All he wanted to see, was that they died. In a cruel way. He wanted to torture them. Killing them very slowly.

Mewtwo smiled at this thought. And the scientist guy notice that. ''W- Why are you smiling?'' He asked confused and his kicks had stopped.

''I have forgot to ask you. In what way do you want to die?'' Mewtwo asked and smirked at the guy who was standing paralyzed infront of him. The man couldn't get a single word out from his mouth.

Mewtwo put his paw on the forehead of the scientist and closed his eyes.

''W- What the hell are you doing?!'' The man screamed as he was trying to break free. But it was impossible to escape Mewtwo's power.

''Shut up.'' Mewtwo said as his eyes quickly opened and the scientist's head was blown into smithereens. Mewtwo just sat there. Blood was everywhere. Especially Mewtwo was drown in it as he smirked towards the other scientists. ''Who is next?'' He said and really felt excited now.

Some of the scientists was trying to stop him. But that of course. Was impossible. Nobody could touch him anymore. He was the strongest. Nobody would hurt him anymore. As he thought like that, he got even more excited, as he killed one after another. The blood was giving the wall and the floor a new colour. And Mewtwo was smiling the whole time. As he approach the last one.

That scientist took out a gun and pointed it at Mewtwo. And Mewtwo stopped. The scientist chuckled and was staring at Mewtwo, that was completely drown in blood.

''Hehehe... What will you do now? You monster. I'm holding the trigger here. You can't possibl-'' He stopped as he felt the gun was getting a mind of it's own. Now it was pointed at his head. ''H- How?'' The scientist tried to get back the control.

''It's easy. I just use my power to control your gun.'' Mewtwo said and then the gun went off. It blew away the man's head and once again, blood was gushed out.

Now when Mewtwo was finally alone. He was sitting down on the floor. In the blood.

He was looking at the floor, the wall, the ceiling and finally at his paws. The red colour was the only thing he could see. He felt happy for the first time. He licked off the blood from his lips.

Feeling how it tasted was even better. He never imagined that it could taste that good.

''Oh yes... Blood.'' He said quietly to himself and his purple tail wagged from side to side. He didn't know why he hadn't done this earlier. Nobody could stand against him and his powers.

Mewtwo had put fire on the whole building. The flames was intense. But Mewtwo just stood there as an helicopter approached. When it was down on the ground. A man came out from the helicopter and was walking towards Mewtwo and he start talking.

''Those fools thought you was a science experiment.'' The man start to say as he took some steps closer to Mewtwo as he continued. ''But I... I see you as a valuable partner.''

''Partner?'' Mewtwo asked and his eyes narrowed abit.

The man nodded lightly. ''With your psychic powers. And my resources. Together we can control the world.''

''I don't need your help for that human!'' Mewtwo said angerly as he was staring very intensely on the man.

''A wild fire destroyes everything in it's path. It will be the same with your powers unless you learn to control them. I can help you do that.''

Mewtwo's eyes wided a little. ''How?''

''Trust me. And I'll show you a way to focus your powers that will make you invincible.''

''Show me.'' Mewtwo said. And the man smiled. When the man turned around and was walking towards the helicopter, Mewtwo grinned evily. ''_In this way. I will learn all about my powers. And what I'm capable of. I even have someone that will teach me how to control them effectively. This couldn't have turned out better.''_

_**End of chapter 2**_

How was this chapter? Longer than the first one right.

''Longer and worse.''

I won't listen to you anymore Kakashi.

''Why not?''

Because you're an asshole! That's why!

''It looks like someone skipped elementary school.''

You really know how to get others mad, don't you?!

''Wow... Are you already angry?... I haven't even done anything yet.''

Shut up! Just go away! Or else I will stop writing forever..... Umm... Kakashi?... Where the hell did he go?... Hey! Kakashi!!

''Look up!''

What?

''Lighting Blade!!''

NOT AGAIN!!!!...........................

Once again Joel got striked with Kakashi's special attack.

Shut... the hell....up..............

''Alright kids! Just keep reading this story, it really looks like he need the support! Bye until next time!''


	3. Come Forth! First and Second Enemy

_**It took awhile to get it up. I have been pretty busy lately with other stuff so... yeah. I don't own Naruto or Pokemon... I'm just using them =D because I love them, though It looks like I have only write as a Naruto writer so far O_o Oh well... No hard feelings... I will write more about Mewtwo and stuff next time... yahoo... I hope you enjoy reading this. You hurt my feelings otherwise =P**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3**_

__

_**Come Forth! First and Second Enemy.**_

The new team that Shikamaru had put together were on their way to the other dimension. To complete the mission they got from Tsunade. The team members are: Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Neji and Lee. At the moment. They are running through the gateway between their world and the Pokemon world. The surrounding is pure darkness.

''It's no use. I can't see anything in our surrounding.'' Neji said as he stopped using his Byakugan and they all was running forward.

''Before we went into the portal. The orb was shining, but now it's black.'' Naruto informed Shikamaru that was two steps ahead of him.

''I knew it...''

''What is it?'' Naruto asked curiously. And everyone was looking at Shikamaru.

''Well, if you have noticed. Everything in here is black. Except us.'' He said and everyone stopped running.

''Yeah, now when you say it....'' Naruto looked down on his feet and hands and they was just like normal. He also could see everyone else in the group too.

''But why? That is the question alright. Sorry. But I can't give you any answer. Don't worry though. When we are near the exit. It should be a bright light ahead, just keep running.''

''Shikamaru, how do you know that?''

''Well, I just got that picture in my head.''

Naruto sweatdropped. ''That's very trustworthy.''

''And you don't lose control of the orb Naruto. Who knows what happens then.''

''Yeah, yeah... I know...'' He said as they continued to run.

At that moment. Naruto suddenly felt something. It was like a dark pulse that came from the orb. His head start to hurt like hell, he almost dropped the orb, but he knew that he couldn't lose concentration here, not now!

''_Damn it! I just can't lose the control right now. I just can't!_'' He thought as he started to sweat because of the pain he felt. But even though it hurted. He focused his chakra even more than before and the orb suddenly started to shine.

Sakura noticed this ''The orb is glowing!'' She shouted to the others. They was like, 4-5 meters ahead of Naruto and Sakura. They was quickly on place.

''Yeah, your right Sakura. It is glow-''

Naruto passed out. Everyone trying desperately to wake him up. But he was already unconscious. As a hole under their feet opened up and they falled.

After time went by. Naruto slowly started to open his eyes. He felt that the ground where he was, was pretty soft. His vision soon became clearer and saw it was grass.

''Grass?'' He asked himself and noticed that he could move, the pain was still in his body. Not that much though. He still had to struggle to get up. And when he finally was up. He saw all of his team members. Laying on the grass too. ''_They must have passed out as well_.'' He thought and he also noticed that all of them somehow must have falled into that another dimension Tsunade was talking about.

''What did she call it again?... Hmm... Oh well, whatever!... I have to check if the others are okey!''

He was checking everyone, though they hadn't been hurt badly, he was looking just in case. At the same time he was thinking back to his childhood. It had been very hard. But everything worked out fine, right?... He have wonderful friends now. People that is important to him. He is never going to let anyone hurt them!

As he start to look around he noticed that the only things that was around them was a giant grass field and a forest right behind them. They had landed on that giant grass field. When he started to look closer. He saw something else. He peered to see better. And when he saw what it was. He couldn't believe his eyes.

''_T- That creature... from my dream that I had for a very long time ago... Mewtwo... I still haven't forgot._'' He thought as he took some steps closer to Mewtwo. They were pretty far away from each other. Naruto was getting closer to him, but he stopped.

''_Wait a minute. What is he doing here?_'' He walked faster now, as Mewtwo start to fall towards the ground. And Naruto noticed that another guy was standing behind Mewtwo.

The guy that had been standing behind Mewtwo was holding.... ''_An orb?!_'' Naruto thought and started to run towards the guy. He noticed that the guy had a forehead protector just like him.

''Who the hell are you?!'' Naruto screamed and began to make the seal for the Shadow Clone Jutsu. But the other guy just smirked at that. Naruto summoned one clone and charged up Rasengan. He focused his chakra to his feet, and he start to run even faster towards the guy that had appeared.

''Rasengan!'' He roared out.

But right when the Rasengan was about to hit. The guy disappeard. And Naruto felt a punch in his back. The punch had a really great power in it. Naruto flew forward, down into the ground.

''_What's going on?... He was infront of me. But I got hit in the back._''

''If you really want to know... I will tell you... My name is Riku.''

He had short black hair, a long red coat, black pants. And he had glasses, blue eyes. He looked like he was in Naruto's age, seventeen years old, maybe he was abit older. However, that guy reminded Naruto of Kabuto, though that this guy was younger and the clothes completely different. When he thought about Kabuto, he also start to think about Orochimaru... and... Sasuke... That made Naruto angry.

Riku was now standing beside Naruto, that was laying on the ground. He held a kunai in his hand. Naruto tried to reach the orb that had rolled away from him, but Riku stepped on his hand. Naruto could still feel the pain from before, that he got from the orb. He couldn't move like normal.

''Now, now. I'll take that one.'' He said and picked it up from the ground. Naruto could only watch. And he started to get really mad now.

''Give it...'' He said quietly.

''Huh?... Did you say something little boy?'' Riku asked and looked dumbfounded.

''Give it back!'' He shouted. But it seemed like the other guy didn't care at all.

''Now, why would I do that? Hmm... I have no idea actually...'' He said as he still stood on Naruto's hand. With his eyes closed and his hand on his chin. It looked like he was thinking.

Naruto smiled. ''_Now is my chance._''

When Riku opened his eyes. Naruto disappeared.

Riku was totally confused when he realized that he had been tricked. He jumped backwards from the smoke that came out when Naruto's clone disappeared. ''_I see... That was a clone. He did really well in mixing his clone up with the real one. But where is he now?... I can't see him._''

He thought and was looking around. All he could see was the other ninja people that were laying down on the ground. And then it was that creature that he didn't knew anything about. That thing had just appeard from nowhere and was trying to help those kids. That's pretty much why he hadn't had the time to kill them. That creature had really been in the way.

''_Oh well, If he doesn't show up. I kill his friends instead._'' He thought and chunckled.

When he was at the group he went down on his knee. He took out a kunai and quickly stabbed one of them as he smiled. But that smile quickly went out when he realized....

''I see.... You're not real. Just a Shadow Clone.''

Everyone in the group had been replaced by Shadow Clones. And Mewtwo was also gone.

''_Tss. I really wanted to kill them. Oh well... At least I got their orb_. _Now it's only three more. And then my team will rule two worlds._'' He thought and saw it as a **mission complete **and he disappeard.

_**Not far away from there**_

''_I was lucky that it went that smooth. Who was that Riku guy anyway? And what did he want?_'' Naruto was sitting on a branch of a huge tree, with his eyes closed and the wind blowing through his hair. He quickly opened his eyes and remembered.

''Damn... I didn't take Mewtwo with me! I completely forgot about him back there!''

''Mewtwo?...'' A voice said. Naruto leaned forward and looked at the other side and saw that Sakura was sitting there.

''S- Sakura! How long have you been awake?!''

''Only for a minute. The others are still sleeping. But they should be waking up soon. However, Who is that Mewtwo?''

''Well,... I don't really know. You see, it happened for about five years ago. I had a dream.''

''A dream?''

''Yes... A dream... He was in it... Mewtwo.''

Sakuras eyes narrowed. ''Who is he?''

Naruto sighed. ''I said I don't know. But in that dream. It was like... I felt his pain. The exact same pain I felt before.... When I was all alone.''

''Where is he now?''

Naruto felt that something was wrong. But what was it?... He couldn't really tell. But something was it!

At the same time.... The others had woken up. Shikamaru noticed the huge tree that he thought looked really suspicious.

''_What is a huge tree like that doing here?_'' He thought and started to think really hard on this because that huge tree was looking completely different than the other trees that was around.

While the others wondered where Naruto was.

Neji used his Byakugan and saw Naruto and Sakura at the top of that huge tree. But he also saw that is was an extreme amount of chakra in the tree.

''What the hell is that?''

''What is it Neji?'' Shikamaru asked. ''Did you notice something?''

''Alot of chakra is streaming into the tree. Most likely, that tree is stealing chakra from us as we speak. Not that much though. So it will not be a really big problem right now. But if we was in a fight. It would become a disadvantage for us.''

''So, what you want to say is that the tree will continue to grow, because of the chakra it sucks in. But... Why?''

''I have no idea. But it will not be good for anyone. That's for sure.''

''Hey everyone, I was out looking for water, though I didn't find any. W- Why are you all looking at me like that?'' Everyone in the group was frozen. They thought that Sakura was with Naruto at the top of the tree.

''What's going on?... Isn't she up there with Naruto!?''

Shikamaru ordered Neji to take a closer look at the person, at the tree. Neji quickly looked up at the tree and notice that the flow of the tree's chakra was **one** with that other Sakura.

''It's a fake!'' He screamed out.

_**At the top of the tree**_

''Naruto, You must tell me, what you know about the creature.'' She said slowly and was starring at him.

''S- Sakura... You don't need to look like that! You really freaken me out...''

Naruto didn't know that this Sakura was only a fake... His friends was still climbing the tree. It was huge, and it also looked like there was traps on the tree too. So they had to be careful to not step wrong. However. The fake Sakura was holding a kunai and ready to strike when Naruto let his guard down.

''Sorry, Naruto! I didn't mean to scare you.'' The fake apologized, but really, all it wanted was to stick that kunai into him.

''It's alright Sakura... It's just... I feel for that creature.'' He said as he went up, standing on the branch. ''Alright! I guess it's time to get down from this tree now.''

Naruto focused his chakra to his feet and started to walk downwards the tree. But just after some steps, he saw....

''Shikamaru! And everyone else too!'' Naruto shouted and waved at the group that was on their way up to him.

''Naruto! That Sakura, the one that is with you is not the real one! It's a fake!''

''Too late!'' The voice from behind Naruto screamed.

Naruto suddenly felt that someone stabbed him in the back. He stoped smiling. And his eyes was closing slowly.

''Naruto!'' The real Sakura screamed and begin to run faster. Then she saw that he smiled again. And he disappeard.

''Shadow Clone?!'' The fake guy said loud and moved away from there. Then he felt that someone stopped him in his track. A hand on his shoulder. He turned around and stabbed that one. It was another Shadow Clone. ''Tss! What a pain!'' He looked up and saw something coming towards him.

It was Naruto, with two clones, one on each side of him. The first clone was loading up the Rasengan in his hand and the other one was waiting. ''_That jutsu... Can it be?_'' The fake thought as he saw that Naruto was done making his Rasengan.

''Now!'' Naruto shouted when the Rasengan was done and the clones grabbed the real one and throwed him towards the fake guy.

The fake guy landed on the branch. ''How dull.'' He tried to jump away, but it didn't worked. ''W- What's this?!'' He asked as he was confused and looked at the shadow that was binding him.

''I'm sorry... But you seem like a troublesome guy. I just can't let you escape.'' Shikamaru said and smiled lightly.

''You! When I g-'' He started, but quickly remembered about Naruto, that was getting closer and closer to him. ''_Damn, I can't dodge..._'' He thought.

''EAT THIS!'' Naruto roared and hit his target with Rasengan. And the fake guy flew down, towards the ground with such a great power that when he hit the ground. It created a grave. At least that is what it looked like. Neji used his Byakugan to see if the guy was alive.

''T- This is...''

''He isn't dead, right?'' Lee said as he stood beside him.

''He isn't, but that's not all.... He... He isn't hurt at all!''

''What did you say!'' Naruto shouted as he started to feel very weird. His head hurted. And he couldn't stand on his legs anymore. He started to spit blood. ''_W- What the hell is happening?_'' Naruto couldn't keep his eyes open. He was soon unconscious.

_**End of Chapter 3**_

_Another chapter is done. What did you think about it?_

''The sky cries black tears over this whole story.''

_Shut up! Or else I will put a lettuce in your mouth!_

''You are pathetic.. You even let your fans wait on this chapter for like 2 years.''

_2 weeks!!_

''Yeah, yeah... Same thing.''

_Don't act so tough, let me remind you that you are always the one that is late with everything._

''Yeah, but I always have a good reason for that.''

_Yeah, right... Like reading those stupid, perverted books._

''Lighting Blade!''

_That's bad. REALLY F****** BAD!.........................._

Once again... the writer is pathetic... and get totally crushed by Kakashi.

''I know he is a f****** loser... but his story is... yuk... pretty good, yes... That's right! So keep reading kids!'' =D


End file.
